Not Bad At All
by whitwhit7
Summary: To the other soul mates in the house, it appears Jez and Morgead have one problem: sexual frustration. However will the couple fix the problem?


(A/N) This story is adapted from my previous story "Frustration". I decided to replace that story with this one. Even I now admit that my story ran to similar to another authors. I am deleting that story and replacing it with this one. They are entirely different and completely my own, only the beginnings are the same. Thanks, and while I was proud of my last story, this one suits me just fine as well

Jez opened her eyes and groaned. She had only just woken up and already her muscles were aching from the beating she had both taken and given with Morgead yesterday. They'd had another one of their all day training sessions. He'd been blasting her with Power and she'd been taking it, until finally, her body couldn't stand it anymore.

She'd raced towards him, fighting stick in hand, but when she reached him her eyelids began to droop. He caught her at the last second and mumbled something about "warning somebody before you passed out on them". She'd tried to growl but couldn't muster the strength. Morgead swore and carried her to the room.

She hadn't felt him lay her gently on the bed or gently pull her shoes off without disturbing her. She hadn't' felt him tuck her into the covers or lie on the bed curling his body around hers. She hadn't felt anything except the darkness of unconsciousness take over her.

But now she felt every single ache in every single muscle and every single bruise that covered her skin. Her hand searched under the covers for Morgead's but all she felt was the cool of the sheets. She twisted her body to look at the clock.

_Oh Goddess, only 8:43 in the morning? This is criminal, _she thought. She tried swinging her legs over the side of the bed she and Morgead shared, but her muscles denied her that movement. She toyed with the idea of trying again for several moments but decided it would be too much trouble.

_Morgead? _She asked through their bond. She sat there for several seconds until a hesitant _Yes_ answered her. _Can you come here?_

_Sure. I'll be there in just a second. _She sighed and tried working out the kinks in her shoulders. She discovered that as long as she didn't try anything major she could still move.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Are you really gracing me with your presence this early in the morning?"

"Shut up and come here, idiot," she growled, holding my arms out to him.

"Something tells me you're not just looking for a morning hug." He closed the gap between them, but hugged her and kissed her forehead anyway.

"Actually," she smiled sweetly, "I'm still a little sore from yesterday and I was wondering if maybe you would carry me into the kitchen."

"I knew you only kept me around for my body," he murmured and scooped her up, enveloping her mouth with kisses. She smacked his arm but twined her arms around his neck to get better leverage for the kiss.

_On second thought, _the silver cord thrummed between them, _maybe we could just stay here, _Jez finished.

_No, _Morgead answered her mentally, _you called on me to carry you without seducing you and I plan on keeping it that way. _He laughed at her scowl, but continued on his way to the mansion hallway. He slipped through the door sideways, trying not to snag her foot on the frame, and carried her all the way down the steps to the kitchen.

He supported her like a baby, one arm supporting her head, the other cradled under the backs of her knees. She had her arms around his neck for better security, but she knew that if he ever dropped her he'd be able to pick her back up again before she hit the ground. He wasn't even grunting from the weight when they got there. But what else do you expect from a vampire.

The pair got several odd stares from the other soul mates once they entered the kitchen. The first to speak was, of course, Keller.

She smacked Galen on the arm and asked him, "Why don't you ever carry me like that?"

"Because," Galen replied, leaning into her, "I've already wooed you. You're already under my spell and I'm under yours. I don't have anything to prove like Morgead obviously does." Before she could give him a response no doubt filled with sass, he kissed her lips, shutting down all conversation.

Morgead laughed and said, "Sleeping Beauty here is still sore from the beating at training she received yesterday and I was just being a proper gentleman."

Rashel snorted. "You? A proper gentleman?" She started laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face and she had to ask Hannah for a tissue.

Morgead still hadn't set Jez down so she pointed to two empty seats at the end of the table. He sat her down gently and she loudly said to him, "Thank you, Morgy," with an innocent smile. Everyone tensed, they knew what was coming.

"No problem, Jezebel," he replied with an equally innocent smile.

"Shut up, idiot."

"Then don't call me that, idiot."

"You know wha-"Jez began, but was interrupted by Eric.

"This is a lovely breakfast!" he shouted to Thea to drown out the sound of the argument. "However did you manage to get the milk to cereal ratio just right?"

"Simple," Thea mock shouted back, "I took a handful of cereal, threw it into the bowl and let you guys pour your own darn milk!"

"My genius witch!" Eric raised his hand to his forehead, "What on earth did I do to deserve such a smart witch as yourself." By this point Eric was on his knees in front of Thea, grasping her hands between his. No one could breathe they were laughing so hard. Both Thea and Eric stood and took mock stage bows. By the very end, Thierry walked in and stood rotted to his spot in the door frame.

"Hannah," he asked, bringing everyone's attention to him, "is there something I need to know?" His eyebrows were still raised at the performing couple, causing everyone to fall into uproarious laughter once again.

"Everything is fine, dear." Hannah wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Jez and Morgead were fighting again so Thea and Eric decided to do some quick improvisation."

Thierry opened his mouth to speak again, but Jez beat him by saying, "What do you mean 'again'?"

"Well," Jade said quietly, "You do seem to fight quite often."

"Yeah," her soul mate, Mark, agreed.

"It might be none of our business," Keller said quietly, "but maybe it's just pent up… frustration."

Morgead and Jez just stared at her blankly. "We train every day," he said.

"How could we be frustrated?" Jez finished for him. They may fight, but they were still on the same wavelength.

"Let's just talk about this later," Hannah interjected, picking up finished bowls of cereal as she went to the sink.

"What Keller means," Rashel continued, not looking at Quinn who was shaking his head furiously in a warning to stop, "is that maybe all that fighting you're doing is pent up sexual frustration."

There it was. She said it. Several couples quietly darted out of the kitchen, but a few that were brave still remained. They waited for the blowup, but Morgead simply looked at Jez and Jez looked deep in thought.

"You know," she began, causing several to cringe at the coming argument. "I never thought about that. Thanks, guys." The couples just stared at her. Quinn shifted slightly in front of Rashel in case it was a trick and Jez was about to pounce.

Jez saw this and snapped at him, "Get over yourself, Quinn. If I really wanted to attack Rashel I would have no problem getting past you."

Morgead nodded in agreement. "Wildpower, remember?" Jez placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"See?" Keller practically shouted. "I was right. They're better already after just talking about it." She looked smugly at Galen but he just gave her a 'Good job, now shut up before she kills you' look.

Morgead just laughed and walked to the fridge to get breakfast for him and Jez. By the time he finished, only Jez remained in the large kitchen. He gently laid her plate in front of her and kissed her on the cheek.

Jez turned her head at the last second and managed to capture his ear between her teeth in a soft bite. His lips found their way to lips and soon their breakfast became cold and untouched.

"If you don't take me upstairs right now there will be some serious repercussions," Jez whispered huskily into Morgead's ear. A small smirk graced his features before he once again scooped her up and carried their bedroom, all the way peppering her face and neck with small kisses.

Once they arrived, Morgead kicked the door open and ran to throw Jez on the bed. Jez giggled at his hurriedness and pushed a few wayward curls out her face as he slowly walked back to her after closing the door. Her arms reached out to him and they slowly melted into each other.

Soft kisses quickly turned passionate. Morgead softly played with the skin of her exposed waist. His eyes drifted to hers silently asking for permission. They locked eyes and she spoke in his mind.

_Please, baby_, she thought, and that was his undoing. His hands quickly slid to her sides and lifted her shirt from her body, seamlessly moving from body to floor. They met in hard kisses once again as their hands roamed along each other's bodies. Jez took advantage of the moment and hastily took off Morgead's shirt as well.

With an almost shy look up at Morgead, her hands started going lower and lower until finally she was undoing his pants buttons. He helped her and soon both pairs of pants were on the ground as well. They lay there observing each other's body, afraid that if they moved the spell would be broken.

Finally, with a determined look on her face, Jez's hand slowly snaked out to slowly remove his boxers. He held her gaze, silently asking her if this is what she wanted. She raised her eyes, and even without silent communication, he knew that she was thinking she'd waited long enough. After his boxers lay pooled at the ground, Morgead made swift work of removing her underwear and bra as well.

At the first contact of his hands roaming her body, Jez shivered and pushed herself even harder against him. Morgead groaned and took advantage of her arching body to swiftly bring his mouth to her nipple. As his tongue slowly poked out to feel the soft flesh of her breast, Jez emitted a soft moan and unconsciously pushed his head down so that his mouth now enveloped her nipple.

As his mouth laved one nipple he moved his hand so that the other could receive just as much attention. She slowly lifted her eyelids and saw an opening. Swiftly reaching her hand out, she wrapped her hand around his manhood. He moaned and thrust into her hand as she applied a gentle pressure. He moaned again and let her continue until the need to fell her was too great.

His hand snaked down her body until it finally came to rest on her hipbone. He bent down from his position on top of her and kissed both her hipbones. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on such sensitive skin, but they shot open once more at the feeling of his fingers gently probing her sex. Their heat filled gazes met, and with a look of determination he quickly thrust a finger inside of her.

Her moan filled the air and he gently began moving in and out. As her moans increased so did his speed. He tried to insert a second finger, but she was too tight. He smiled at the thought.

She'd been lost from the moment his finger had entered her. She held her arms around his neck in an effort o bring him closer, and placed husky kisses along his neck and jaw line. She slowly matched his rhythm and began meeting his hand thrust for thrust until finally, her toes curled and bright colors flashed behind her eyelids. Her nails dug into his flesh and as their heat filled gazes met once again, he poised himself at her entrance.

_You're sure about this?_ He asked with concern.

_There's no one on this planet I'd rather lose it to,_ she said before bringing their lips together in a time stopping kiss. Once they slowly brought their lips apart, he stared into her eyes as he quickly thrust himself into her.

At her sharp intake of breath, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Afraid he would hurt her again, he stayed still as she slowly adjusted to him. She nodded and smiled once she was ready to continue.

Their pace began slowly, focusing on each other with loving hands and kisses. But soon the pace was getting faster and faster, each meeting each other thrust for thrust. He was deep inside of her, but Jez continued to arch her back, hoping to get even more of him. His eyes slowly met hers, and that was all it took. Her orgasm overtook her with so much force that her toes curled and she left bright red scratch marks down Morgead's back as she yelled his name over and over again.

At the feeling of her tight walls clamping down on his he came immediately after, spilling his seed deep within her calling her name the entire time. He collapsed on top of her and slowly pulled himself out as she stroked his hair. Their eyes met and they smiled.

_Not bad for a virgin, huh? _Jez asked_._

_Not bad at all,_ Morgead agreed before capturing her lips once again in a kiss.

Little did they know that the other soul mates stood outside the door, whispering how it was about damn time.


End file.
